Ella the vampire slayer
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Set seventeen years after the book Queen of the slayers, Buffy's daughter Ella who is a half vampire, half slayer is now given the task of being the slayer leader, this is her adventure each chapter is an 'episode'


ELLA THE VAMPIRE SLAYER AN: This is just an idea I had one night, it takes place seventeen years after the queen of the slayers book and disregards season 8 and 9 comic books have fun R&R SEASON ONE, EPISODE ONE- A brand new gang

Ella Summers thought her life would be simple, well simple for a slayer who is also a vampire, but that's not the case when her mother (Buffy) decides she needs a watcher and she should start her slayer training so she can take over her role as head slayer (which none of the other slayers are happy about though Faith is fine with it as she couldn't be a leader like Buffy). Ella however is very different from Buffy and thinks she should do the job on her own without friends or help from anyone but her watcher which is Dawn.

Things change when she saves two students from her high school after they are trapped by vampires, they now knowing what lurks at night want to help and make a difference (much like Xander and Willow did in season one) and Ella tries to put them off but soon finds out when she is badly injured that Dawn was right and she will need friends to help her other wise she won't survive a year.

PART ONE

Ella sighed as she hit her alarm clock which was buzzing right by her ear. Sitting up she stretched and looked around her kind of messy room, her mother was going to kill her.

"Are you up yet!" Ella heard her mother shout from downstairs, groaning she pulled the covers off her body and stood letting her aching muscles breathe before she jumped in the shower.

"Yes mum!" She replied, grabbing the things she would need for her shower she made her way to the en suit.

Ella liked her shower hot, it didn't burn her skin, it should do her body was below normal body temperature she had always been like that, it was hell when she went to the doctors for a check up because they always wanted to take her for tests.

After a good fifteen minutes washing herself she jumped out the shower and wrapped her fluffy white towel around her body she brushed her teeth whilst she was waiting it was her normal routine. A light knock on her door caused her to look over.

"It's me I need to use your toilet" a voice said from the other side, Ella rolled her eyes and unlocked the door.

A tall lanky man walked in wearing star wars PJ's she rolled her eyes and smirked as she looked away whilst he did his business, she was used to this, she grew up with Andrew and although he was rather geeky Ella liked him he wasn't that bad really.

"Thanks for that, you're mom is in the bathroom now and you know how long she takes" Andrew said grinning; Ella let a small smile appear on her face as he turned and left.

Her home life was strange; she lived in a house with her mum, Andrew, a bunch of young girls who were no relation to her, her mums best friend also lived with them, Willow was nice and often sat with her to help with homework when her mum was training the girls.

You see they aren't a normal bunch, her mother is Buffy Summers she was a vampire slayer, yes vampires exist but they aren't like they are portrayed on twilight they are horrible or at least that's what Ella thinks she has never actually seen one up close before unless she counts herself.

That's another thing Ella wasn't a normal girl she was a part slayer part vampire, from what people have told her she gets the slayer half from her mum but her vampire part from her fathers, yes fathers two, both vampires, both good people who saved the earth countless times and the only two men her mum ever loved.

So yes she was a bit strange but she could handle it so far she hasn't been needed so has grown up into a pretty normal girl well apart from she has to drink blood occasionally but other than that totally normal girl.

Once she was dressed she went downstairs the three girls currently with them were eating most of the food Willow had cooked.

"Hey I saved you-"Willow paused when she saw the plate on the table was empty "I did save you some pancakes" she frowned, the three girls just ignored the look Willow gave them and carried on talking she shot Ella a look of apology and carried on cooking.

Ella was used to this, the girls could eat for England they didn't think that others needed to eat, most have no manners, she moved next to Willow and kissed her cheek "it's fine I will get something on the way to school tell mum I said bye" with that she turned and left.

Willow watched her leave, sometimes she got the feeling Buffy was doing the same thing to Ella as she did to Dawn seventeen years ago putting the slayers before her own family unlike Dawn Ella was more likely to do something bad to get the attention she wants.

Willow tried talking to Buffy but it ended up in an argument so instead she gave Ella all the attention she needed it wasn't the same she knew that but at least she had someone who cared. Ella had become her best friend in a strange sort of way, she was more mature than she realised when she told her about Kennedy cheating on her instead of threatening to kill her like she thought she would, she simply held her as she cried and told her that Kennedy wasn't worth her time.

Ella was like Tara in a lot of ways she was gentle and kind, she always had time to talk and could make them feel better, though Ella didn't realise any of this it just came naturally to her.

Ella gradually made her way to school, she could have drove but she couldn't be bothered she liked the walk it helped her calm down before she got to school, Sunnydale high was back, she heard a lot of stories about this place, like the fact the mouth of hell was still underneath, that's why they were back Giles had told Buffy he knew for a fact that the hellmouth would still be there even after the sacrifice her father Spike made in closing it so here they were.

Jogging up the steps, she made her way inside she had no friends waiting for her and that's how she liked it most of the kids in this school were too immature for her to actually have a proper conversation with them so she stuck to talking to people who were older at least they didn't giggle constantly.

Making her way to the locker she noticed people moving to the side, she looked over and saw the popular girls walk by, in Sunnydale there were two sets of popular people, there were the cheerleaders and the jocks then you had the rich kids Ella wasn't sure which ones were meaner but they avoided each other like the plague mostly.

At the front of the group was Katie Fields, head cheerleader and considered one of the most beautiful girls at school (the other being Jessica Madison) but she was a major bitch to you if you were different, the look she was getting now which was a cross between a glare and a snarl was a common look Katie gave Ella.

Ella was the weird girl with no friends and therefore a big target but they don't touch her not since she beat up the captain of the football team when he threw water over her but then again that just made things worse so instead it was verbal insults and death glares.

Turning around Ella grabbed her books from her locker throwing her bag inside and locking it, when she turned round again she saw Faith the other slayer standing behind her, she grinned as Ella looked at her in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Ella asked as she hugged her most of the guys were staring at them as they walked past or more like staring at Faith.

"Just got in now gonna see B in a bit but got a job didn't I" Faith replied Ella looked at her in surprise "self defence teacher which is why I am here to talk to you" Faith said seriously looking around a bit "I need you to be my partner for the demonstrations" she whispered.

"Why?" Ella asked

"Well I'm not like B I can't keep my strength under control and well you will be able to handle it" Faith replied grinning Ella rolled her eyes at the playfulness of Faith but nodded.

"Fine I will do it" she sighed Faith gave her a quick hug said goodbye and left.

The day was dragging Ella could feel it, it was last lesson and she had the new self defence classes with Faith, once she was changed in shorts and a tank top she stood with the others, it was a mixed group, Faith was stood at the front.

"Right this class is to teach you lot a bit of self defence as at night things get a bit nasty out there" Ella couldn't help but smirk as did Faith though no one understood why.

"So I will be teaching you how to tackle someone who is behind you" Faith continued "Ella why don't you be my partner" Faith said with a wink, Ella rolled her eyes and stood at the front of the class.

"So you all know Ella" Faith introduced.

"Didn't realise how hot she was" one guy shouted others agreed and high fived him Faith just glared.

"Ella here happens to be my friends daughter a bit of respect" she snapped they shut up Ella blushed and looked at her feet.

"Can we please move on" Ella whispered Faith laughed and moved behind her, she then wrapped an arm around her neck.

"When your attacker has you in this position you want to be able to move your body slightly so you can elbow them in the stomach and throw them over your shoulder" Faith explained she tightened her grip on Ella but only she noticed she smirked seems like they might have a bit of fun with this "so ready Ell?" Faith asked without thinking, Ella moved to the side, threw her elbow back hard into Faith's stomach and then threw her with ease over her shoulder.

Faith landed with a thud on the floor, the rest of the class looked at her in wonder, some were scared others were impressed Ella missed the total look of lust on one of the class members.

Faith stood up and shook herself "see just like that another way they might come at you is frontal" Faith said as she stood in front of Ella "if they do then you need to remember to hit them in the face, or the nose move your fist upwards this will cause the nose to break then you run"

Ella was glad she already knew all of this, it makes this lesson so much more fun, Faith moved back slightly it looked like they would put on a show for them. Faith suddenly ran with her fists ready, she threw the first punch luckily for Ella she was fast and managed to block it with her arm and threw a counter punch, it landed on Faith's jaw.

Faith recovered quickly and soon they were engaged in a battle with fists, a punch here and a punch there, the class tried to keep up but couldn't they had no idea who was winning and were pretty sure that this was not part of the lesson.

The fighting finally stopped when Faith once again landed on her back with Ella panting above her, Ella helped Faith up who then turned to the class neither girl had a scratch on them but the class didn't question it.

"So go on in pairs, blokes be the attacker girls the victims then we will switch" Faith shouted to the class, she then turned to Ella.

"They were some serious moves Ell" Faith said.

"I've been practicing after the mum and the others had finished" Ella replied.

"Things still no better?" Faith asked Ella shook her head.

"Willow has tried but they end up fighting" Ella replied sadly Faith gave her a one armed hug.

"I am not giving my daughter a watcher Faith!" Buffy shouted as the gang sat around the table discussing what had been happening the past week. Faith groaned and hit her head on the table.

"Buffy that girl is amazing and if you don't do something soon she is going to be a handful" Faith argued Buffy just glared at her "during self defence classes she floored me twice" Faith added.

"Really?" Xander asked Faith just glared at him "right not the point" he whispered to himself Faith turned back to Buffy.

"Buffy sooner or later that girl is going to do something she might regret like I did and then what will you do?" Faith asked Buffy wasn't sure how to respond "B you're going to retire soon and I can't be a leader to these girls, Ella she could she could take your place because some how I think she will be like you" Faith said softly.

"Besides Buffy sooner or later the vampires will find out what she is and they will come after her" Willow added, the look of realization fell on Buffy's face.

"I should call Giles" she whispered standing up leaving the room in silence.

When Ella returned home she was surprised to find the house empty, well her mum was there sitting on the couch waiting for her she put her bag on the stairs and walked inside the living room.

"Is everything ok?" She asked uncertainly, her mum looked at her with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes but you should sit down I have to talk to you about something" Buffy replied Ella followed her mum's instructions and sat opposite her on the couch.

"What is it?" Ella asked Buffy took a deep breath.

"We feel it is best if you had a watcher" Buffy began Ella nodded "they can train you so you can take over from me when I retire" she finished.

Ella didn't look happy in fact she looked furious "what if I don't want to be head of the slayers?" She asked coldly.

"You have no choice it's your birth right" Buffy replied Ella snorted and shook her head.

"No I didn't ask for this, I never asked to be this freak I mean I'm not even human, I'm a freak show who needs to drink blood and has to watch myself in PE classes in case I hurt another what kind of life is that for a child!" She shouted pacing back and forth in anger "then you want me to lead a group of girls who have way more experience than me in this field" Buffy watched her from the corner of her eye she saw Willow who was there in case things got out of hand which when they were left alone something ended up broken.

"Well you have no choice" Buffy said sternly Ella turned round quickly she looked beyond upset and hurt she looked truly pissed off.

"I do have a choice" she snarled "I don't mind being trained and going on patrol but I will not lead those girls" with that she walked out the house ignoring Willow.

"Well that went well" Buffy sighed Willow sat on the one seat chair and looked at her, "where has this attitude come from?" She asked.

"Buff I love you, you know that but these problems Ella has they all stem from you" with that she got up and left the room for Buffy to think.

Ella was beyond angry, she was furious how dare her mother tell her what her choices were! It's not like she ever notice her before she often wondered why she had her, she obviously didn't care enough for her.

She needed to kill something or at least beat something up, she decided to head to the gym Faith had, she had a spare key she could just beat the bag for a while until she calmed down.

The gym was a good place to let your anger out, the punch bag had dents where she had punched it so hard during the first few minutes, she was working up a sweat as she continually punched and kicked the bag.

When she stopped someone clapped, she looked around to see a figure by the door, when the figure moved into the light she saw it was her Aunt Dawn, she smiled and jogged over.

"What pissed you off?" Dawn asked as she hugged her Ella smiled but didn't reply.

"How come you're here?" She asked.

"Giles said Buffy called and you needed a watcher, so that's me you're official watcher" Dawn replied.

"Wow that's quick" Ella said Dawn frowned.

"Why are you not excited by this?" She demanded to know Ella sighed and sat against the wall Dawn followed suit.

"Mum wants me to take her place as head of the slayers" Ella whispered "I don't want to, I mean I have no experience in this and well" she paused biting her bottom lip.

"Tell me Ella" Dawn pushed.

"I won't be as good as her" Dawn wrapped an arm around her.

"Buffy is a good slayer I will admit that but you, you're something that none of those girls are, you're smart, you have power beyond belief and you have people here to support you" Ella shook her head quickly.

"If I do this I do it alone, I've seen what it's done to mum who she has lost along the way I mean look at Xander he lost an eye" Ella sternly said.

"All of us got involved because we wanted to make a difference and we did Buffy will tell you this herself she wouldn't be as successful as she is if it wasn't for us" Dawn explained Ella laughed at the last part.

"I might do a quick patrol as I head home then" Ella said as she stood up Dawn nodded and picked up her bag "Will I see you at home?" Ella asked Dawn nodded, gave her a quick hug and left.

Patrolling was always fun, she had only done it a few times but she enjoyed it, she was walking down the street sighing as she did so and making sure her stake was there at all times it wasn't much fun one of the girls must have done a sweep before her so there was nothing to kill.

Well that was until she heard a girl scream, it was coming from an alley near the coffee shop, she sprinted over, and saw two vampires, they had two people pinned to the wall, she sighed as she walked over.

"You know it's not nice to play with your food" she commented, the vampires turned, she could see the victims faces, it was two people from her school, Jessica Madison and Craig Wooding.

PART TWO

Ella shifted her focus back onto the vampires, she was a little self conscious and worried about what would be said in school if she fought them, but then again she couldn't leave them here to die could she?

The two vampires snarled and growled at her as they dropped their meals and made a bee line for her.

"Maybe we should kill you and save them for later" the vampire with the longer hair grinned.

"I'm not that tasty trust me" Ella replied "besides vampires don't eat their own kind do they?" She asked her eyes shifted yellow as she snarled at them.

The pair attacked, it was harder blocking two sets of punches than one but some how Ella was managing when she saw an opening she threw one into the wall next to the two students who were cowered by the bins watching the other was a lot stronger than his friend, he managed to push her hard into a wall, she banged her head and groaned in pain, she felt a little light headed, the vampire grabbed her at the back and threw her into the wall hard like she did with his friend.

Ella struggled to stand; when she did the vampire grabbed her from behind. He squeezed her, she could barely breath then she remembered self defence classes, moving her body slightly she managed to elbow the vampire hard, grabbing his arm she threw him into the street far away from her she knew the second was coming from behind, she slipped the stake from her sleeve into her hand and when she knew he was right behind her, she moved the stake under her arm and felt it, hit the target.

The vampire dust blew in the breeze as Ella shifted her gaze to the second vampire who was running, with careful aim she threw the stake which landed in his back, he was dust before he hit the ground.

Remembering the pair the vampires had she turned her attention on to them, they were helping each other up and looking at her in shock and wonder, she suddenly remembered her eyes she managed to shift them back to their normal blue colour.

"What was that thing?" The guy with a girly voice asked his hair was green and he wore long jeans and a band shirt under a leather jacket.

"It was nothing just a bad crowd, I should be going" Ella said quickly dusting herself off and make her way out of the alley.

"Wait you can't just leave us here alone" Craig shouted Ella stopped and turned to look at them "you're a super hero so you have to make sure we get home ok, of course if you were a bloke you would sweep Jessica off her feet and you two would kiss but that's not the point" both girls blushed.

"You're right its not" Ella began "and I'm not a hero" with that she began to walk away but Craig followed her with Jessica close behind.

"You must be I mean you threw that guy so far away from us and today in those self defence classes you looked so at ease" he babbled on Ella rolled her eyes and stopped dead in the street.

"Look that was nothing alright so don't make a big deal out of it and please just leave me alone" it was beginning to get on her nerves, she wished now that she had left them to die but then again she knew it would play on her conscience for life.

"So what are you then?" Craig continued clearly he ignored her request Jessica gave Ella a small smile as if she was sorry for Craig's constant questions.

"A normal girl" Ella whispered as she carried on walking with the other two following her like lost puppies "I knew there were vampires in this town, I did research for a project and found that this place has the highest death rate of anywhere in the USA all caused by neck injuries" it seemed like he was in his own world now and forgot they were even there.

"How come you two were out here so late?" Ella asked Jessica ignoring Craig now.

"Some of the jocks threw stuff at Craig I stayed behind to help him clean it up" Jessica replied "we didn't realise the time until those vampires showed up"

"Yeah not the best idea to be out at night" Ella chuckled.

"So you know vampires exist?" Jessica asked Ella stopped laughing and looked at her coldly.

"Yes I do and just for you're information don't think I'm some hero I'm not, I am nothing but trouble so when I get you home you say nothing about this to you're friends got it?" Ella snarled Jessica nodded quietly and left Ella alone for the rest of the journey

The next day at school was strange Craig had now decided that he and Ella were best friends, he tried to question her about what she was at every turn, it began to annoy her and she didn't need this not when she had her first training session with her watcher tonight she had agreed to train to be a slayer but still refused to take over from her mother as the head of the slayers, she had her mother were not on good speaking terms they avoided each other and when in the same room together ignored the other.

It was at her locker when she heard the commotion, when she turned she saw Craig was being beaten by a couple of jocks as the cheerleaders stood and watched, laughing and recording it on their phones.

'_Don't you dare help'_ she thought to herself as she watched it, it was then that she saw Jessica who watched in horror at the scene, her gaze then landed on her, the look in her eye was challenging, Jessica wanted her to go over and stop it, for whatever reason she didn't want Craig hurt anymore. Rolling her eyes, Ella pushed her way through the crowd and stood behind the jocks.

David Hillman was a big fella and the co captain of the football team, he hated Craig Wooding with a passion and was having fun beating the freak to a pulp, no one at school would dare stop him, so he was surprised when a girl stood in front of Craig and held his fist tightly so he couldn't move.

Realising she wasn't about to get any attention standing behind these idiots, she pushed Craig into the lockers and stood in front of David just as he was about to throw another punch she caught his fist.

"I don't think it's fair two against one is it?" Ella asked she pushed David back with some force as the second bloke another jock tried to hit her, she dodged the fist, grabbed his arm, she twisted it slightly and he fell to the ground in pain letting him go she didn't have time to dodge David's punch which landed on her cheek.

Ella fell to the ground not because it hurt, it didn't but because she was surprised, David stood over her a sick smile on his face he brought his foot back and quickly kicked her in the ribs over and over.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, the crowd parted and Faith jogged over, she saw Ella was on the floor clutching her side her eyes travelled to David who didn't look scared.

"You saw nothing bitch!" He hissed, Faith smirked and moved forward, with one swift kick she hit him in the balls, he fell down in pain but Faith didn't look at him twice, she knelt down next to Ella.

"Are you alright?" Faith asked.

Ella was actually in pain she thought two or three ribs were broken, it was like he was a different person she felt nothing when he punched her but when he kicked her they got stronger more forceful.

"That guy is on something" Ella groaned in pain as she sat up "the punch I didn't feel but when he kept kicking me" with Faith's help she stood she then turned to Craig.

"Thanks for stopping them are you alright?" He asked concerned Ella nodded with a small smile.

"Its ok, I'm fine" She replied she then noticed his bloody face and winced "how about you?" She asked Craig shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I get it all the time but I don't get my very own hero saving me" he grinned Ella rolled her eyes and walked away, until Jessica grabbed her arm.

"Thank you" she whispered Ella gave her a nod and carried on walking.

Ella fell on her back with a thud "ok I get it, what am I doing wrong?" She asked as she stood up Dawn was stood leaning on the stick they were using to practice.

"It seems like you don't think what you're going to be doing is worth much, you need something to fight for" Dawn explained.

"What is there to fight for? I mean there are thousands of girls who could do this job better than me why does my mum want me to do it?" Ella asked

"Friendship, love, the people you have a sacred duty, you're all that stands between us humans and hell on earth" Dawn replied.

"But I'm not there are thousands of girls out there!" Ella shouted Dawn sighed.

"You need to learn the value of friendship Ella that's what makes Buffy the better slayer she had a cause worth fighting for" with that she turned and left.

Ella sat at the Bronze as she watched others dance, she wasn't here for fun but work, Dawn had told her to go on patrol seeing as how Giles had taken the girls to do the vision quest they needed someone to keep a watch on things that go bump in the night, Dawn mentioned she was more likely to find vampires here than outside as there are big crowds and plenty of times to feed, speaking of which she hadn't and her ribs were really sore.

Craig jumped into the chair opposite her followed by Jessica "what are you two joined at the hip?" Ella asked sarcastically the pair looked at each other before looking at her.

"No we are close friends, not close as in we hang out at school but we live next door to each other" Craig replied he watched as Ella looked around "are you looking for vampires?" He asked casually Ella stopped looking and glared at him as Katie and her gang walked past.

"Can you be any louder?" Ella stage whispered "none of your business anyway if I am" she replied.

"Ella you can't expect us to forget about all this" Jessica argued Ella glared at her.

"Yes you can this isn't your problem" with that she got up and left, but Jessica wasn't having any of that and she stood to follow.

"You know what if you don't have people watching you're back you're going to get killed!" Jessica shouted as they entered the Alley way.

"You really think you could take a group of vampires on and live to tell the tale?" Ella asked looking at them "this is something I have to do alo-"she was cut off when someone grabbed her from behind around her neck, they lifted her in the air.

"You whine too much" a man growled with some force he threw her into the wall, she landed in a heap on the ground the man was quick he got to her before she had chance to move making her stand up he began punching her repeatedly and they were not light punches either, she could feel blood dripping down her face.

With one final punch Ella landed on the floor she tried to get up but was too weak the vampire turned his attention on to Craig and Jessica who had no idea what to do, Ella watched in horror as he backed them into a corner, no matter how much she wanted them to leave her alone they were the first people to ever talk to her or give her the time of day.

Ella gathered all her strength to get up her eyes flashed yellow as she pulled her stake from her jacket pocket and made her way over.

Craig and Jessica were ready to die, they saw what this guy did to Ella there was no way she was going to get up from that he was closer now, Jessica noticed something on his chin I star symbol and his eyes they were a strange white colour he looked like he was on steroids or something he was big, very big, bigger than the wrestling team put together.

They stood ready for death when all of a sudden he was gone and in his place a wobbly Ella stood with her back to them.

"You can't beat me" he laughed flexing his muscles.

"Maybe you're right but you will not be feeding from my friends" she glared at him as she got into a fighting stance.

The fight was uneven, the other two could see it, the vampire was making mince meat out of Ella, throwing her into walls and gates, at one point throwing a large crate on her but she got back up and she fought back.

Ella understood now she had to stay alive to protect her sort of friends even if she died now she would die happy, The vampire currently had her in a choke hold thankfully she would be ok at least for a few minutes as she tried to figure out how to kill this guy, what she didn't expect was a knife to appear from his back pocket, with one strong push he embedded it into her stomach.

Ella's eyes went wide in surprise and she stopped struggling and soon went limp the vampire dropped her on the floor, he didn't see the other two had moved from their spot and hit him on the back of the head with a pipe, he slumped to the ground and fainted.

Craig and Jessica dropped the pipe and rushed over to Ella, who thankfully was still breathing, Craig pulled the knife out of Ella quickly and threw it to the side, she was bleeding badly.

"What do we do?" Craig asked in a panic.

"She needs blood" a voice said from the shadows they looked over and saw a girl a bit older than them, with long blond hair, she looked athletic and was wearing jeans and a white tank top with a black jacket covering it, she looked beautiful.

"What do you mean she needs blood?" Jessica asked quickly the woman rolled her eyes and walked over.

"Ella is part vampire, she needs blood to heal" she explained they both looked at the girl who was now unconscious then each other.

Jessica rolled up her sleeve "hand me that knife" she said to Craig who looked at her like she was mad "we haven't got time that vampire is going to wake up and the only one who can kill him is her now give me the fucking knife!" she demanded, Craig wiped it on his trousers and handed it over.

Neither noticed the blond girl leave, as Jessica made a clean cut on her arm, she wince a little but pressed the wound onto Ella's lips, at first nothing happened.

"See tha-" Craig began but was interrupted when Ella began drinking the blood, her hand gripped Jessica's arm the cuts and bruising were fading the more she drank but she stopped when Jessica was torn away from her.

The vampire woke up, he had his back to Ella as he stalked Jessica "I'm going to enjoy this" he smirked.

"What getting you're ass kicked?" Ella asked the vampire turned round in surprise to find Ella as good as new, his mouth opened slightly but she didn't give him the chance to say anything.

He couldn't defend himself from the onslaught of Ella's attack, she punched and kicked, not taking a second to catch her breath, when she had him backed into a wall, she was chuckling.

"Ella!" Craig shouted she turned her head in time to see him throw the knife the vampire used on her; she caught it without question and then turned her attention fully to him.

"Say hi to the others in hell" with that she used the knife to cut his head off, she watched as he became a pile of dust.

Ella turned to Craig and Jessica who was stopping the bleed on her arm, Ella walked over and took it gently "you should not have risked you're lives for me" she said sternly as she checked the wound.

Bending down she licked the rest of the blood and watched as the cut healed, "but thank you" she added.

"That was so cool when can we do it again?" Craig asked excitedly Jessica and Ella gave him a strange look but laughed anyway.

"I guess there is no way I am getting rid of you now?" Ella asked they both shook their heads they all turned and walked out the alley laughing and joking.

The blond girl stepped out of the shadows and watched them leave "I guess it's started" she whispered.


End file.
